Partridge in a Pear Tree
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: It's a fourpart Teen Titans holiday fic! Starfire explores the joys of Christmas with the help of her friends, while Robin stubbornly refuses to be pulled out of Scrooge mode. Merry Christmas, Titans... RxS BBxRae Cyx...Candy canes...
1. What a Curious Plant

Partridge in a Pear Tree:

Chapter 1- _What a Curious Plant_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Please show your support, though, and send letter to CN to save season 6!

* * *

The room was silent save for the steady tick of a bedside clock. Lying on a circular bed in the center of the room was a slender form, situated in what might be perceived as an awkward position. Her chest rose and fell with the deeply comforted breaths of sleep, and her eyelids fluttered briefly as the first shafts of sunlight slithered through her drawn blinds and kissed her face. 

Moments later, her eyes flew open fully to reveal bright emerald eyes. "Good Morning Jump City!" she chirped happily as she drew herself into sitting position. She grinned cutely. Gazing around her, she spied her wall calendar hanging across the room. Sliding from her bed, already dressed fully in her uniform, Starfire fluttered over to the calendar. "December twenty-three of the terran year two-thousand and five… Good morning!" she giggled at her own silliness and swooped over to her vanity mirror to straighten out her tumbling auburn locks.

She ran a brush methodically through the silky tresses, fully dedicated to the task. She hummed a soft alien tune as she brushed, grinning happily. Another lovely day on earth… and so much new to learn!

It was in high spirits that the alien girl threw open her blinds and stared pleasantly out over the bay. She blinked her wide jade eyes and ballerina-twirled in the air once before floating leisurely out of her door. Star heard her door hiss shut as she flew down the hallway and headed towards the main room of Titan's Tower.

As she exited the elevator and stepped out onto the main level of the tower, she found herself surprised to perceive pleasant music drifting to her ears. Tilting her head curiously to the side, she meandered further into the room to see three of the other Titans already up and about. This was, to say the least, highly unusual to find. Considering the time, she hadn't expected the others to wake for another few hours.

Furthermore, it appeared that whatever activity that was transpiring at the moment was somewhat tedious… considering that Beast Boy was perched atop Cyborg's shoulders in the form of a monkey and was nimbly fiddling with some random decoration. Raven was over-seeing from a safe distance and had several festive wreaths hanging on her arms.

"Friends, what rouses you from slumber so early in the morning this day?" she chirped brightly, inquisitive and jubilant as usual.

"DWAH!" Beast Boy squealed as he tumbled roughly from Cyborg's shoulders, resuming human form with a start. Starfire gasped, horrified with herself for shocking him in such a manner, and rushed to catch the flailing, green, changeling.

"Beast Boy! I apologize most sincerely for my transgressions!" she amended hastily, helping to right him on his feet. Raven had brought a porcelain-skinned hand daintily up to cover her mouth and seemed to be repressing a chuckle. It was strange, but the recent days seemed to have found her in higher spirits than usual. Beast Boy raked a hand through his short, vibrantly green hair.

"Er… no problem, Star. Just kinda jumpy right now… with our covert operation en route and all..." he replied, simpering slightly. Cyborg looked highly amused, and the short shape-shifter scowled.

"Why are you… the jumpy…?" she asked carefully, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Perhaps she was still naïve, but she certainly knew that Beast Boy had an aptitude for pulling practical jokes and this 'operation' could quite possibly involve large, sticky messes and other unattractive substances.

"'Cuz we can't let Robin see what's goin' down yet," Cyborg supplied. Starfire looked over at Raven, hoping to have the statement elaborated upon for her. Raven took her cue.

"It's nearly Christmas, and as usual… Mr. Boy Wonder is pulling his grinch act and didn't want us to put up decorations. Even _I_ appose neglecting such a holiday as Christmas. That is the _only_ reason I'm following along with this absurd little… operation that yours truly came up with," she droned, motioning to Beast Boy. Starfire nodded slowly.

"This Christmas… is a terran holiday of much festivity… yes?" she said, scrunching up her face in a manner that was, admittedly, quite adorable. Raven nodded absently. "I see. I believe I have obtained informative facts on this day of winter celebration from one of my documentaries. I would love to participate in such merriment!" she proclaimed finally, clasping her hands together in earnest. Raven rolled her stormy indigo optics.

"Figures," she hummed. However, the sarcasm lacked its usual bite and Starfire decided that this holiday _must_ be something profoundly special if it had managed to placate the empath's demeanor even a slight degree.

"But… do tell me… why does Robin feel so adversely to such a glorious time of celebration as this?" she mused. Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe, nobody took the bird-a-rang out of his butt…" the half-robot suggested, grinning impishly. Both titan femmes gave him a dirty look in response, the humor unappreciated. Cyborg sweat-dropped and went back to recovering the item which Beast Boy had previously dropped in his tumble.

"Heh, that might be true… but Rob's just… not your Christmas-cheery kind of guy. I don't think he does the whole holiday spirit thing. I think he sees Christmas as a distraction from work, and, well… you know how he gets when things… interrupt him and his… stuff…" Beast Boy slurred. Starfire sighed, shaking her head slightly. It was quite a shame. She had hoped Robin would be enthusiastic about such a wonderful time of year and, possibly, be disposed to answering her many questions about the new terran tradition.

"Oh. Well… that is most sorrowful. Perhaps we may find him in a better mood once you have placed the decorations up and he is immersed in the euphoria of festivities and joyfulness?" she offered. The other three shared slightly bemused glances. True enough, Robin would not force them to take down the decorations once they were up, but he _never_ endorsed all of the 'gayness and cheer.'

For a few moments, there was silence between the titans and only the undisturbed flow of Christmas music marred the quiet. "…um… maybe…" Raven said at last. Starfire chuckled. She would help decorate none the less.

Raven and Starfire went outside to hang the wreaths while Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to their earlier task. By the time the two boys were done, the girls had gotten the Christmas tree up as well.

Starfire came in to examine the work that the guys had so carefully carried out. A small cutting of some terran plant hung from the open doorway into the kitchen. It was tied with pretty, red ribbon. She smiled, finding the little thing attractive. "What is this curious little plant?" she inquired. Cyborg and Beast Boy came to stand beside her and all three looked up at the boys' handiwork.

"Mistletoe," said Cyborg.

"It means that you have to kiss whoever ends up under it with you," said Beast Boy.

There was a long, somewhat awkward pause as the three realized that they themselves were positioned beneath the mistletoe together. Raven snorted from her place a few feet away. "Have fun, guys," she drawled. Beast Boy and Cyborg shared mildly distressed glances… should their leader find out about this, it would be _them_ with bird-a-rangs up their butts. Robin tended to be… protective of the alien girl and… nobody cared to mess with that.

Starfire shrugged and smiled cutely at the boys, blushing. "Well, I suppose I must adhere to tradition," she peeped. Cyborg and Beast Boy sweat-dropped in unison. The Tamaranian princess leaned over and pecked Beast Boy on the forehead first. He went cross-eyed in an attempt to see, and she laughed. Then, she stood on her tip-toes and gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheek. And that was that. No real harm done. The two males exhaled quiet sighs of relief. Starfire was their friend but… well… Starfire was Robin's _best_ friend.

And it would have been fine.

And no limbs would have been amputated… hadn't Raven cleared her throat. The three beneath the mistletoe looked over.

Robin… looked back.

And he wasn't happy. "Beast Boy… Cyborg… what… _do you think you're doing_?" he asked carefully, with a forced calmness that was probably worse than hearing him yell. His eye-mask was narrowed. Both boys gulped. Robin paced over and glared at them through his mask. They backed away into the kitchen. Robin folded his arms across his chest. "_Well?_" he prompted.

"It was _her_! She kissed us, not the other way around!" Beast Boy protested.

"You both took advantage of her!" he hissed back, scowling. The Grinch Wonder of Titan's Tower had arrived!

"Nuh-uh!" Cyborg retorted, putting his hands up defensively. Robin seethed. Raven shuffled her feet and looked at the floor. Wonderful Christmas spirit he was in now…

Starfire, on the other hand, was regarding Robin carefully. She tilted her head to the side and tapped a finger to her chin. She pursed her lips, considering the situation that was now at hand. She glanced upwards at the mistletoe above her, and back at the irritable Robin.

"Don't argue with me," Robin grunted. His frown deepened. Star tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "What is it, Starfire?" he muttered. She clasped her hands together at her waist and smiled sympathetically.

"I am sorry. I have put you into a foul mood… or a… a… _bigger_ foul mood, and it truly was my fault…" she pouted slightly, as if depressed by the idea of making him upset. "But… I was simply complying with terran tradition, was I not?" she asked. Robin nodded warily. What was her point? It wasn't like she was supposed to just go around kissing _anyone_ that walked under the mistletoe with her. At least, not by Robin's rules. Besides, that kind of contact between Titan team-members was uncalled for. "See? They are not in fault, and if I am correct… I must complete the tradition again…" she pointed above herself and him. Robin blinked and looked back at her. She laughed softly, and then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Admittedly, it wasn't bad… but he felt heat rising to his face, and screwed his face into a displeased grimace. She pulled away and blushed prettily, before stepping out from beneath the mistletoe.

Raven examined the mistletoe from afar with a critical eye once again before reaching the conclusion that she supposed the rest ought to be informed of. "Just so you know… that's holly, not mistletoe. This… is the mistletoe." She droned as she produced the item in question in the palm of one of her hands.

There was silence and Robin frowned even more… which was really quite an accomplishment considering his already-grumpy facial expression.

The four titans exchanged glances. "…Oh." Starfire said at last. She bit her lip. And then she smiled wide and kissed Robin on the cheek again.

"_Starfire_, GAH! Stop it!" he hissed. She laughed and threw her arms around him in a hearty hug. He wheezed for breath as she spoke.

"Christmas is coming!" she declared in a sing-song voice, and Beast Boy and Cyborg gave one another a high-five. Raven stared on, stoic as always. When Starfire finally released the oxygen-deprived leader of the Titans, the half-demon smirked slightly to herself.

"How much would you like to bet that I know what Robin would like for Christmas?" she hummed to herself.

And so, though a little late, Christmas began to come into Titan's Tower… whether Robin approved or not.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first of four chapters in my newest mini-christmas fic. Now, this title is purely because I found it entertaining and has almost nothing to do with the story... so... yeah... I hope you all will enjoy. It'll be written in real-time and shall go in accordance to date... which means I'm going to try and give you a chapter a day up through the day after Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and I think I'll have a New Years one-shot for you all as well. Don't worry, Chicken Soup readers, I will have your BB update within the next couple of days.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

I hope you enjoyed the chappie!

NOTICE: due to the fact that there will be no sixth season of Teen Titans, I will be taking the duty upon myself and begin writing a fic called "Chasing Mirrors" that will have "episode" chapters and a "season arc" all of its own. I intend to keep that fic going for however many "seasons" go by before they bring TT back... which I KNOW they must. Chasing Mirrors will be my written continuation of the show, because Teen Titans cannot die. It will NOT be an incredibly fast quick-update fic, but an ongoing saga that will accompany my other fanfictions. I'm rather excited about the project because, quite frankly, if Cartoon Network won't write the Teen Titans... then I quite happily will!

And now I'm done with my speech. TT


	2. Mr Scrooge, Have a Cookie

Partridge in a Pear Tree: _Mr. Scrooge, have a cookie

* * *

_

The rest of the day had passed in relative peace, and by evening the Tower had been fully decked with Christmas cheer. Robin had remained silent through most of it, finding all of the glowing joy being plastered to the tower as rather unnecessary. When night draped itself over the city once again, the four more spirited Titans made their way to bed and even Raven spared them from her usual snide remarks before sleep.

Robin had traversed the roof, hoping to clear himself of all the 'silliness' that had gone on that day. Unfortunately he had found, much to his chagrin, that the entire city had finally gotten up their last-minute decorations and were ready for Christmas Eve.

…and the night passed slow and silent for the grumpy Boy Wonder, who found himself depressed by the lack of calls to duty. Perhaps even criminals felt the need to be charitable for this small, serene period of time.

"…Robin? Friend Robin…? _Robin?_" a feminine, energetic voice pierced his sleepy mind. Robin slowly, groggily, opened his eyes in an attempt to register who it was waking him so abruptly. He blinked once, twice, and a third time before it clicked that he was _not_ being woken by an exotic helper of St. Nick but rather by Starfire… who had perched a Santa hat atop her vibrantly flame-colored head of hair. "Good Morning, Robin! It is the twenty-fourth of December… your terran Christmas Eve!" she bubbled, holding him up by the shirt of his uniform with two hands.

Robin scowled and tried to pry her fingers off of his shirt. "Starfire… let me… down!" he mumbled. Star tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"You are in a mood of meanness again, are you not?" she accused, setting him heavily onto his feet. Robin sniffed.

"I don't like Christmas…" he grunted. Starfire huffed and crossed her arms.

"And this is why you slept on the roof?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. He stared at her for a second and then looked around him. It appeared he had, indeed, slept on the roof. He wondered when he'd fallen asleep during his time of griping at the city's festive décor. Robin decided he was lucky that they lived in California. Snow might have dampened his already low Christmas cheer, considering that no one was fond of hypothermia.

"Uh… no. I just, er, fell asleep on accident…" he simpered. Star giggled.

"Silly Robin… now come! We have been up since dawn making the traditional cuisine of the Christmas Eve," she declared, grabbing his hand and drawing him after her into the depths of the Tower again.

"Starfire, I'm not hungry… Star… let go. Please. Starfire!" he attempted to pull himself free of her grip. She whirled to face him with big, imploring eyes.

"Oh… Robin… why must you despise joyous Christmas?" she breathed. Robin pressed his lips into a thin line.

"It's distracting. We have things to do, Starfire. Besides, everyone needs to grow up one day," he muttered. Star stared at him for a long time.

"Sometimes it is a good thing to simply relax and put troubles from your mind, _Richard_." She hummed quietly. He narrowed his masked eyes.

"You know better than to call me that in public," he hissed. The Tamaranian girl rolled her eyes.

"This is not _public_, Robin. It is your _home_. And it is Christmas. You must relax and enjoy the season, Robin. It truly is not going to be as wonderful without your participation." She sighed. Shaking her head, she dropped his hand and walked off. "Robin… you say one day you must grow up, but sometimes I wonder… were you _ever_ a child?" she called behind herself.

Robin remained standing in the hall, pensive as she left. Finally, he snorted irritably and stalked back to his room.

Starfire appeared in the kitchen to greet her friends, who were all dining heartily on Christmas cookies. Beast Boy was speaking emphatically to Raven and spewing cookie crumbs with each word. Raven was enduring the rain of food on her hood with only the occasional flinch as he opened his mouth particularly wide.

"C'mon, Rae! You have to agree with me on this one. You can't honestly think that you can decorate a cookie with _black and blue_ sprinkles and still call it a Christmas cookie. Seriously, I can't believe you considered doing that. It's like… like… Christmas cookie blaspheme. Santa Clause will end up smiting you for it or something!" he crowed. Raven tugged her hood a little tighter up over her head as the changeling launched more cookie crumbs into the air.

Cyborg was watching the exchange in interest, staring between the two with an entertained gaze.

"Beast Boy, we finally got the _actual_ mistletoe up… so I'd suggest taking one of your precious 'red and green' Christmas cookies over there and just have your way with it. You don't need to prove to me that blue and black don't belong… frankly, I don't care." She droned, selecting an undecorated cookie from the pile and coating it with the sprinkles of her _preferred_ color.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her and then readjusted his fake Rudolph nose… which blinked merrily as he snagged another cookie. Red and green of course. Cyborg had taken note of Starfire's arrival.

"Hey Star! I guess you couldn't get Rob to come join us?" he said, smiling sympathetically. Starfire pulled off her Santa hat and turned it over in her hands.

"No, I could not… and it is most sorrowful that he will not join us for these lovely celebratory acts." She sighed, a tad down-trodden. "It really would have been the loveliest Christmas gift of all… if he would just come celebrate…" she mused as she replace her hat on her head.

As Star headed towards the kitchen to get her own plate of cookies she heard a voice call after her. "Well… then I guess… Merry Christmas, Star…" Robin coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet uncomfortably beneath the gaze of the other Titans.

Starfire turned in surprise, now holding a plate of brightly decorated cookies of her own. She lifted a tiny eyebrow, curious, but it was Cyborg that asked the question first. "Yo! What made _you_ thaw out for Christmas? Ain't you to busy with sorting your crime files _again_ to be cheery?" he prodded with a large, satisfied smile on his face.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I just… realized that a break to relax and just… spend time with my friends is important too… not just being the perpetual workaholic. Besides, everyone needs to be a kid once in a while, right?" he glanced over at Starfire and she smiled serenely back.

"I'd agree on that one, dude," Beast Boy nodded affirmative. Cyborg grinned and shook his head.

"Starfire's pretty good at pulling him out of his shell, isn't she…" he wiggle his eyebrows at Raven… who smirked and nodded slightly. Robin folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey… how do you know I just didn't want a Christmas cookie?" he demanded. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all looked over skeptically.

"…Right…" Raven said at last. Robin snorted. He shook his head, and actually managed a crooked half-grin before heading over to Starfire. He came to stand at her side in the doorway.

"Mind if I try one?" he asked, pointing at the cookies. Star's lips curved upward and she offered him the plate.

"Of course not," she giggled. She waited until he was done chewing and then she spoke again. "…Robin, we are beneath the mistletoe… again…" she blushed cutely and smiled at him.

He looked up and then nodded slightly. "Indeed we are…" he agreed, looking contemplative. She tilted her head to the side, a little perplexed by his thoughtful expression. "And I suppose this time _I_ ought to kiss _you_." He continued.

Her jade eyes widened slightly. Well… this was… new…

Robin cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her forward, brushing his lips over her own. Starfire's eyes grew wider still. "One thing you need to learn about mistletoe… is that kisses on the cheek don't count," he smirked slightly and then grabbed another cookie before meandering back over to the rest of the Titans who were donning equally wide-eyed looks.

He paused before he sat down to join them and looked back at Starfire. She had brought a delicate little hand up to her lips and was blushing furiously. "…unless, of course, it's either Beast Boy or Cyborg under there with you because they're still on _probation_ after yesterday." He slurred. "Oh… or Raven. You really… don't have to kiss Raven at all… because… staying alive is important around here and all…" he added.

Raven levitated a cookie over to him and jammed it forcefully in his mouth. Robin went cross-eyed in an attempt to see the cookie and then screwed his face into an awkward expression. He said something muffled and fairly incoherent. Beast Boy laughed.

"Raven, he says Christmas cookies aren't supposed to be black and blue!" he grinned smugly. Raven sniffed.

"What does the _Scrooge_ know about Christmas cookies, anyway?"

"Well, he knew about mistletoe well enough!" Cyborg hooted. Raven gave him a blank stare.

"Right… well why don't you and Beast Boy go try _your_ hand at it, then…" she said, motioning to the mistletoe. Starfire had moved out from under it and was nibbling at a cookie intently, her eyes glued to the treat and her cheeks still bright scarlet. Beast Boy looked horrified.

"Ewww! Not happening! …heh… but I'd take _you_ under the mistletoe ya saucy sorceress," Beast Boy smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her. Raven scowled.

"Just keep dreaming, Beast Boy," she droned. Starfire heard it all and smiled softly to herself. It was Christmas eve of her first Christmas and nothing could be better.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok... I was... unable to post last night. Sorry. I seriously wasn't allowed on the computer at all... which was depressing. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Everything is a day behind what I'd hoped for now, but consider this your christmas present, I guess. I'm going to try and get my BB fic. for Chicken Soup posted tomorrow, it's just got some editting left to be done, and the christmas day chapter of this story too. I guess on Teusday I'll give everyone the day after chapter and leave it at that. I had hoped to have this written in accordance to the day, though, so it's a little depressing. Oh well.

Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran

BTW: I'm glad to hear you all have an interest in chasing mirrors... I'm quite excited about it too! And for those people who have asked me to read their fics and I have not yet reviewed, I'm sorry! I've been really busy but I saved your reviews so I have the URL to the user lookup and I promise I will read them soon. They all sound wonderful!


	3. Everything I Want for Christmas

Partridge in a Pear Tree: _Everything I want for Christmas

* * *

_

It was quiet as the titans lounged by their Christmas tree, each surrounded with an assortment of gifts and mountains of wrapping paper scattered across the floor. Beast Boy sighed contentedly. "Got to love Christmas…" he slurred. Cyborg grunted in agreement, sorting through his gifts in search of something or another. A candy cane hung from his mouth.

Raven yawned. "…can we go back to bed now?" she droned, unhappy with the insanely early wake-up call Beast Boy and Cyborg had provided for her. Robin shrugged. Since yesterday, he'd set to the task of enjoying his Christmas, and was finding it surprisingly easy to do. He had gotten the Titans presents well before hand, figuring to give _them_ something even if _he_ had been intent on holing up in his room for the remainder of the season.

The empath stood and collected her gifts in her arms. Several books and vials of incense oils were clutched in her hands, and a few new candle holders and incense burners were in the pile of received things. As she turned to leave, Beast Boy made a sound of indignation. She turned an eye on him curiously. The changeling was peering through all of his gifts and running through a mental checklist. After a moment, he sat up straighter. "…Hey… Raven… I never got to open your gift! I remember seeing it under the tree earlier… Cyborg, did you take it?" he prodded, jabbing Cyborg in the chest with one finger.

Cyborg shook his head. "No. C'mon, now… I'm not _that_ cruel…" he protested. Raven sighed airily and slouched back down to where she'd been sitting prior. After a short time of laying all of her gifts back on the ground, she produced a small envelope with Beast Boy's name written across it in her flowing script.

"There it is! Hey… why'd you take it back?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled up her hood.

"Because, after much consideration, I wasn't so keen on being so gracious as to give you this gift this year," she sighed. Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, but accepted the envelope enthusiastically as she handed it over.

He tore into it, and pulled out a sheet of paper. The green teen stared at it for a while, and then slowly read it out loud with slight perplexity. "…Merry Christmas. From Raven." He said. BB looked up at her suspiciously.

Raven sighed.

Raven grimaced.

Raven bit her lip and scowled. But still, she moved over until she was situated in front of him. She pulled his face toward her and planted a quick kiss to his lips. She let go just as quickly and Beast Boy nearly fell backwards. "Like I said, Merry Christmas. I didn't know what else to get you without walking into a video game store… which is pretty much the equivalent of an earthly hell overrun by nerds. So… yeah. Just don't expect anything else." She growled.

Beast Boy was grinning impishly. "Hehe… _Merry Christmas_ to you too," he slurred. Raven snorted and gathered up her things again.

"I'm going back to bed…" she sniffed and stalked towards the elevator. Beast Boy grinned at Cyborg.

"I knew she liked me too," he boasted. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"She probably just got tired of feeling your hormonal emotions radiating off of you in waves," he said. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever. She gives better Christmas gifts than you, Tin Can,"

"Oh, what… you want _me _to give you a kiss too?" Cyborg retorted sarcastically. Beast Boy twitched and grimaced.

"Ok, no." he said quickly. The changeling stood and grabbed all his own presents. "I think I'm gonna go to my room too… just so I don't puke. Cyborg, did you have to lay on that visual? Jeez… kissing you is just… ewww…" he squawked. Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy high-tailed it out of the room.

He shoved another candy cane in his mouth with a euphoric grin and then looked back at Robin and Starfire. The two were talking quietly, having ignored the whole ordeal with Raven. Cyborg shook his head in amusement and stood to head off as well. It was likely that they would all end up back in bed until about two in the afternoon before they crawled back out prepare and eat Christmas dinner.

The half-robot paused in the doorway and then returned back to the tree to grab the remaining candy canes. With that done, he sauntered off to his room.

Starfire looked over at Robin carefully. "Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" she asked brightly. The Boy Wonder considered this for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. It's actually… been the best Christmas I've had in a really long time." He admitted with a lazy grin. Starfire smiled at the statement and hugged her knees to her chest, snuggling her face into the pale pink scarf that Cyborg had bought for her. Robin smirked. "How about you? Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Well, it has been my first time in experiencing this festivity and I found it most pleasurable. I thank you for assisting me in learning all of the glorious traditions, yesterday," she peeped. "Do tell me, are you happy, Dick?" she asked.

"… Yeah… I am. And thank _you_ for helping me find Christmas again." He replied. Starfire blushed.

"If you are happy, Robin, then I have truly received everything I could want for Christmas," she breathed. Her green eyes sparkled merrily. Robin smiled crookedly.

"Merry Christmas, Kori," he said. She smiled wide.

"Merry Christmas to you as well."

There was a few moments of quiet, and then Star wrapped her arms around the Titan leader in an affectionate hug. Robin took it in stride, made placid by the peaceful Christmas morning, and hugged her back. He indulged in the smell of her hair as it fell forward.

Starfire sighed happily. "I am eternally grateful for having the opportunity to spend this holiday with you…" she murmured into his neck. Robin ran his hand lightly through her ruby tresses.

"..Same…" he replied, moving so he could see her face. She stared through his mask, and he was aware that she was looking at him for all that he was, refusing to stop at the barrier which was Robin. Starfire seemed to do that a lot, and he decided he was glad.

Their faces drifted close, and she could feel his gaze intently locked with hers. Blue eyes matched with green. His lips pressed gently to hers, and she leaned into him. It was different than the kiss under the mistletoe, this one with unspoken meanings that ran much deeper than a silly tradition.

She sighed against him, and he tightened his embrace. When they parted for breath, Starfire's cheeks were flushed scarlet. "…Robin…" she chirped, unsure what to say. They sat there holding one another by the Christmas tree for a long time before either of them spoke again.

"… I guess… _now_ I've really gotten everything I want for Christmas…" Robin commented. Starfire gave a muffled reply, which could easily be taken as agreement, as she snuggled her face against his neck.

"You were always, everything I could want for Christmas," she mewed. Robin grinned and tightened his hug for a moment before leaning his head so it rested atop hers.

And the two sat like that amidst gifts forgotten for the moment, and the Christmas tree was the only witness to the new-found emotions.

And it was perfect.

* * *

Author's Note: Part 3 of 4. I'll probably have my BB chapter for Chicken Soup up in a few hours. I hope you enjoyed it... don't ask about Rae's present... o.O I hope that everyone had a good christmas/does dance/ I now have all the TT DVDs that have been released thus far. Honestly, the best gift I've gotten this year is probably the kiss in Go! though. Lol. Everyone have a candy cane!

/steals candy canes from Cy and passes them out/ yay.

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran.


	4. When Turkeys Go to Hell

Partridge in a Pear Tree: _When Turkeys go to Hell

* * *

_

Raven was lying on her back on the couch of the main room.

Raven… didn't feel good…

And Raven was cursing Christmas Dinners to hell.

She groaned and screwed her face into a distressed grimace. It was the morning after she'd consumed her gargantuan Christmas meal and she was experiencing what might be equated to a holiday-turkey induced hang-over.

Raven groaned again. Her stomach felt about prepared to burst and the discomfort was treading dangerous ground on her nerves. She clutched her stomach and scowled miserably. How was it that twelve hours later she was _still_ feeling sick from gorging on the festive meal? Admittedly, it had been a rather abrupt leap from her usual diet composed of meager amounts of pizza and boat-loads of herbal tea.

…herbal tea…

…might be nice.

Raven struggled into a sitting position. She knew she was in no condition to fetch the beverage herself, for threat of spewing many unpleasant things out onto the carpet. And thus the contemplation began. It had been fairly obvious to the empath and the two boys that Robin and Starfire had exchanged a few… extra Christmas gifts… after they'd all retreated to their bedrooms. The new complication to the relationship between Boy Wonder and Alien Princess had been an inevitable expectation, though, and Raven decided neither of them would be the best to summon for health.

She assumed that they would want as much time together before the holiday season slunk away and their faithful villains began rampaging the city again. Considering that, she was left with her two favorite Titan oafs to enlist.

Raven continued to ponder.

To entreat both of them was asking to have a fire cracker lit and then shoved down one's throat. The half-demon pondered which of the two she most trusted with the tedious task of making her tea. Finally, she decided the best and only solution to comply with would be to wait on the couch for whichever of the two appeared first. Inevitably, one of them would come out in hopes of some 'game-time' or other main room activity.

Coinciding with her hypothesis, one of the two Titan males happened to saunter in a few minutes later. Raven peered over the edge of the couch, stomach still quite miserable, and met the devilishly amused gaze of the resident changeling.

Of course, Beast Boy was in wonderful spirits having refused to touch _any_ of the Christmas meats laid out for them the previous evening. She sniffed. Stupid vegetarian… definitely not fair…

"Beast Boy…" Raven droned, her voice heavy with extreme discomfort.

"…Rae-Rae…" Beast Boy hummed in reply, impish entertainment playing across his features. It was as if he knew what Raven was going to say. To ask…

"First of all, _never_ call me Rae-Rae. It's demeaning. Secondly… I need… a favor. From you." She managed to grit out with a considerable amount of effort. After all, she didn't usually ask for things from the likes of anyone. Let alone Beast Boy.

"Really, now…" The green teen gave her a fanged smirk. "How may I assist, m'lady?" he slurred cockily, swaggering over to stand but inches in front of the couch.

"No ideas, Beast Boy. I need herbal tea. Now. I don't feel well… from all that food last night…" she sighed. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Sure it's not just gas?" he asked. Raven frowned and lifted a hand, sending a surge of telekinetic energy up like a wall before the changeling and knocking him to his butt.

"It's not gas. I don't… do… gas." She growled. "Now, will you be so kind as get me some tea or not? I would… really appreciate it." She added slowly. Beast Boy regarded her for a moment and then nodded, scampering off towards the kitchen area.

"Do you even know how to make tea!" Raven called after him, staring at his back. He gave a thumbs up in reply. The dark girl snuggled into her cloak and flopped back onto the couch. She really didn't feel well at all…

After a good fifteen minutes of various crashes and clangs, Raven lay frozen in an eternal flinch. Beast Boy finally made it over to her, carrying a steaming mug in one outstretched hand. "Well 'ere ya go!" he beamed, actually quite proud of himself. Raven looked at it suspiciously before daintily accepting it in two small hands.

She bent her head over the mug to inhale the bitter-sweet scent and feel the heat fan across her face. "Mmm…" she muttered to herself.

"Um, you haven't even tasted it…" Beast Boy objected. Raven glanced up with her stormy indigo eyes.

"It smells good, though. Now just… be quiet for a second…" she murmured, staring back into the dark liquid.

Tea…

Good…

"Hey, before you drink that you have to give me some sort of award," Beast Boy blurted. Raven shifted in her spot and looked up at him.

"…Oh? What kind of payment are you going to demand? Technically… you're saving yourself the task of cleaning my puke off the floor by getting me this," Raven droned. Beast Boy winced slightly at the thought.

"Er, right. Well, I think you still ought to give me payment. And I'm requiring a… a… another kiss!" he said, deciding upon his fee swiftly. Raven scowled.

"When turkeys go to Hell…" she sniffed. Perhaps a bit spontaneous as far as come-backs go, but it was currently a prevalent thought in her mind and thusly suited her purpose of creatively stating…

No.

"Well ok then." Beast Boy said. Raven was, admittedly, surprised by his lack of persistence. However, when she looked at him… she understood. Beast Boy stood in the form of an emerald-feathered turkey in the center of the main room, a smug avian-smirk on his… beak.

She blinked several times before frowning. "Hrmf. Well how do you know you're going to hell, turkey boy," she grunted. Beast Boy resumed his human form.

"Heh, just an assumption that after you kiss me… that's where you're gonna send me," he grinned. Raven's lips twitched, and then… she smiled. Very slightly, but amused none the less. As she sipped from her herbal tea, Beast Boy stood wide-eyed.

"Well hot damn! You smiled! At one of _my_ jokes!" he crowed. She rolled her eyes and pulled the mug away from her mouth.

"Let's not press this idea of me sending you to Hell, alright?" she replied with a snort. Beast Boy saluted. Raven gave what appeared to be a weary roll of her eyes and then motioned him over.

"Well come on then. I don't want to be accused of forcing you into servitude or something. Get your kiss and let's be done with it," she snapped. BB grinned wide and pranced over to her.

She sighed and shook her head…

And it was the day after Christmas.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the end of my Christmas fic. for the year... two days later than I'd hoped. Oh well... I hope you liked it. I just intended to have a short little chapter focussing on my favorite secondary couple to wrap everything up. So, a couple days late and all, I know... I still want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday Season. Enjoy it!

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
